


The First Time

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Challenge: Fall Into NeganPrompt: football game, trick or treating, first snowfallA/N: In Negan’s POV





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Fall Into Negan  
> Prompt: football game, trick or treating, first snowfall  
> A/N: In Negan’s POV

The first time I saw you, your Y/H/C hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and your hands were cupped around your mouth as you cheered on the football team. You were wearing the team colors, so either you were a teacher, or your boy was on the school team with mine. You looked down at the girl at your side and I saw the pink on your cheeks. Likely from the cool night air.

Forcing myself to look away, my eyes went back to the field where my son was running as fast as he could. It was only middle school, but that was his passion. All he wanted was to be a football player.

Standing in the cool air, hands deep in my pockets, there was nowhere else I’d rather be. My old man made me feel like shit over anything I wanted, and I wasn’t about to pull that with him. I’d be damned if I treated my kid with so much disrespect. Didn’t mean he got everything handed to him, either.

“My son said there was a new boy on the team. I’m guessing you’re his dad?” You snapped me from my thoughts, making me turn and cock an eyebrow at you. “Sorry, I mean…I think I’d remember the leather jacket.” You chuckled.

I couldn’t help but laugh and nod. “Yeah, my boy’s the new one.”

Your eyes were back on the field, and impressed look on your face. “He’s fast.” You told me honestly. “Our team’s been pretty good so far this season, but I think that he’s a great addition.”

“Well, thanks. He’ll be happy to hear that.” I grinned, watching the other team score, just to hear you groan.

“I take a few of the boys out after for pizza. Maybe one of these weeks you can bring your son- I was told his name is ‘Jace’?”

Here you were, offering to feed my kid, and you didn’t even know him. “Yeah, I think I can do that.” I nodded. “You go to all the games?”

You beamed with pride. “Both away and home. I’ve never missed one, and he’s been playing since sixth grade.” You explained. “Two years now.”

I was impressed this time, hearing your dedication to him. However, chances were, this was just you being friendly. You likely had a husband or boyfriend somewhere. “Wow.”

“I’m Y/N, by the way.” You held out your hand.

“Negan.” I replied, giving your hand a firm shake. “So, which ones yours?” I asked, motioning to the field.

“Number 12- Alex.” You told me.

I thought over to what Jace had told me about some of the other boys on the team and nodded. “I think Jace mentioned him once or twice.” Kid talked so fast sometimes it was hard to keep up. “Nothin’ bad.” I added quickly.

You chuckled at that. “He’s a good kid. The ringleader of the team a lot, but isn’t one to bully.”

“Good. That shit’s the reason we moved.” I said seriously. “Kids are some mean little assholes, let me tell you.”

Hearing you sigh, I glanced at you. “Yeah, I know. He was picked on when he was younger, but he didn’t let it get him down.”

I smiled at that. “Sounds like a tough kid. His dad at least teach him how to throw a good right hook?”

You laughed, shaking your head. “My ex-wife did.” I hadn’t been expecting that. “His father bailed before he was born, I was with her from shortly after he was born until he was about seven.” You explained with a shrug.

* * *

“So, it’s the last home game of the season.” I mused, sitting in what was now my usual spot by your side.

You chuckled and nodded. “That it is.” You agreed.

My eyes traveled from the game, to you. “Let me take you out on a date.”

When looked over at me, grinning, I knew your answer. However, hearing it made my grin match yours. “About damn time you got around to asking, Negan. Here I was thinking I’d have to make the first move!” You laughed.

* * *

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, I leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “Come on, sweetheart!” I called up. “She’s three, she’s gonna wind up wanting to be carried and fallin’ asleep.” Our boys were off a friends for the night, and you were up getting our daughter ready for her first real trick or treating. If we ever got out the damn door.

“Sorry!” You said as you came down the stairs, carrying her. “We were looking for her shoe.” You chuckled, setting down the tiny football player.

I crouched, grinning at her. “You really want to be like your brothers, huh?” I asked, earning a bright eyed grin. We’d taken her around to a handful of stores. Nothing caught her eye until she spotted a football player. She was sold.

“Alex said girls don’t play!” Quinn huffed, a look on her face that made me raise an eyebrow. Lord help Alex in a few years.

Shaking my head, I tapped her nose. “Then I guess you just gotta prove him wrong.”

* * *

Our fingers were laced as we walked down the sidewalk with our little football player. “What would you think about another player?” You asked me randomly as we stood at the bottom of the steps of our next house.

“Trick or treat!” Came our daughter’s bright voice, making me smile.

“You want another one?” I asked, glancing at you for a moment before she came bouncing over to us, eager to get to the next house.

Your cheeks were a light pink from the slight breeze. “Well, I do now…” You nodded. “Now that there’s already another lined up.”

It took a second for that to register in my mind, making me paused. “Wait, are you tellin’ me what I think you’re tellin’ me?!”

Giggling, you gave my hand a tug to make me keep up with our energetic toddler. “I am.”

“Well, shit.” I grinned.

“No bad words, daddy!” I was informed by our stern looking daughter. “Or time out!” Quinn pointed a small finger at me.

I chuckled. “Yes, ma’am!”

* * *

I was coming in from work, the first Friday since our move up north. Also the first Friday since our son started kindergarten. “Homework is stupid!” Our daughter’s voice carried. “The news says people are getting sick and dying, so why am I doing this?!” For a 9 year old, she sure as hell wasn’t afraid of speaking up.

“Hey!” My voice boomed as I entered the kitchen, setting down my lunch box and slipping off my coat. “Are you giving your mother a hard time, young lady?” I asked sternly, seeing you working on dinner out of the corner of my eye.

Quinn made an ‘oops’ face, knowing she was in trouble. “Sorry.” She muttered.

“And I don’t want to hear about that shit on tv again.” I told her. “It’ll blow over, and then all these people freakin’ out are gonna feel like they overreacted.”

“Okay, daddy.” She agreed, quietly going back to her homework.

Sighing, I moved to the fridge and grabbed a beer. “Besides, you know there’s no way in hell I’d let anything happen to you or the boys!” I reminded her, earning a smile. “Speaking of, where are they?” It was too quiet.

You chuckled. “Alex is at work for another hour, Jace is on a date, and David was watching a movie on the couch.” You motioned to the living room.

I moved to kiss her cheek before joining our youngest until dinner was ready.

* * *

The following morning, we were awaken by David running into our room in his pajamas and jumping on the bed. “It’s snowing!” He announced, jumping up and down. “It’s snowing!!!” He repeated in a sing-song voice.

“What time is it?” I groaned, looking over at the clock. “Oh, man. It’s not even 7 yet, kid.” I yawned, pulling him down between the two of us. “Go back to sleep and we’ll go play after.”

He looked at me. “Promise?” His small voice asked.

Chuckling, I nodded. “Promise.”

* * *

“Hot cocoa!” You announced, carrying a tray out with some for everyone. “It’s good to see all the kids having fun together.” You told me, watching all four of them together.

I nodded. “It helps that the boys are basically twins.” I pointed out, noting how similar they were to each other.

One by one, they each came over to claim some of the warm beverage. “Thanks, mom!” They said as they sipped it.

“I was watching the news as I made the cocoa.” You said under your breath once they were far enough away. Looking over at me, I saw the worry in your eyes. “Whatever it is- is spreading.”

Taking the tray from you, I set it down on the deck table and pulled you into my arms. “It’ll be okay.” I told you as I rubbed your back and kissed the top of your head.


End file.
